Rome vs Greece
by Pyra Storge
Summary: An assassin makes attempts on many heroes lives and when Reyna makes a mistake of crossing Nico and a fight ensues, the Roman law calls for Nico's execution. Clarisse leads a protest and when words become oaths, war becomes weapons and Rome must war with Greece. This is war and blood must be spilt. Everyone must answer the call of duty to avenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Nico**

"Must warn the others," he thought wildly. He had depleted his energy and was stuck on foot. He was so close to Camp Half-Blood though. So close. In fact, he could see the cabins lights shining a warm silence. Nico ran towards it. He fell to the ground and he stood up once again. He was nearly blind to his surroundings as he was more focused on reaching the light. He would've gone to the Roman camp, but he needed protection of the Greek border. The Romans could help him there if they heard the fight that was inevitable.

Nico staggered towards the Big House and looked behind him. He didn't see his pursuer, but he didn't want to chance it. He limped to the side and fell against the door of the Athena cabin. His weight wasn't as strong as the door, but his momentum knocked it open. There were a few screams and cries of surprise as Athenian campers jumped from their beds and grabbed weapons strategically placed under bunks, by dressers, and on nightstands. The campers parted as lights flickered on to reveal Annabeth brushing through in the crowd's midst. She crouched by Nico's trembling body.

"Nico," she cupped his face. "What's wrong?"

"She's gotten free. A specter. She attained a human body and she's coming after us."

"Nico, you're not making sense. What happened?"

"He had an encounter with an old friend," a voice said from outside. The campers looked at the source and so did Nico. The woman was short blonde haired, blue eyed, and covered in blood in a green uniform. Olive drab with a badge that read, "Fuck You" and another on her opposite shoulder that read "Chocolo."

The woman was polishing a revolver in her gloved brands. She was leaning on the door frame with calm eyes set on Nico. Her face was smeared in blood and she winked as she stood up straight. She aimed at Nico and he flinched as one of the campers attempted to attack her. The woman hit the camper in the throat with a forearm and then pressed the gun into the camper's stomach and pulling the trigger twice. The camper was pinned dead against the wall before sliding down it instantly upon release of the woman's pressure.

The crowd was pulled back in a swift breeze of the murder. Then hot air began to develop as Annabeth stepped forward with her knife primed for killing. The campers began stance and brace for a charge.

"There is only one of you," Annabeth said with tears gleaming on her cheeks. "We outnumber you."

The woman put her gun in the air and shot. It was going rouse the whole camp and Nico finally knew what was going to happen. She planned to take everyone on. The Hunters and the Romans. The woman shot into the crowd and killed three campers before drawing a bowie knife and then a double edged sword and charged at the campers before the three bodies hit the ground.

The woman sliced upwards and beheaded one camper and then severed a limb off of another. She stabbed one in the forearm with her bowie before falling backwards to avoid an axe swing which buried into the wounded camper's chest. The woman then stabbed the axe wielding camper in the foot before stabbing her in the gut with her second blade. She drew both out and let the camper fall dead. Then the woman threw her bowie knife into another's throat before running up the falling body like a rock and landing on the shoulders of a small girl. The woman must've been too focused on her fighting to finish her off.

The woman then sliced another camper's hands off before backhanding Annabeth to the ground. The woman took the handless camper and told her to bite the bed frame if she didn't want her parents to die. The camper had tears in her eyes as she did so before the woman broke her skull under her boot. The camper died as Annabeth got up. She was the only standing camper. Her fellow brothers and sisters were dead except for the one who faked her own death. Nico stood slowly as the woman smiled through all the blood smeared on her face.

Annabeth and the woman examined each other. "Who are you?" Annabeth asked.

"My name is… Amanda Chocolo." The woman seemed to taste the words in her mouth to see if they were right. She liked the name so she smiled once again more brighter than before. "And you are Annabeth Chase," Amanda smiled. "Call me AC. I like that much better."

"Why are you here?" Annabeth said. As she spoke, Nico noticed that there was blood on the corner of her mouth. She was a slight stagger as there was activity coming about outside. People were getting up even though they hadn't just seen the bloodiest thirty seconds in a cabin before.

"That's simple," AC smiled her grueling psychopathic smile. "I'm here to kill you."

AC ran and kicked Annabeth square in the chest. Annabeth flew back as AC followed her. AC picked up a rock and straddled her opponent before beginning to beat her head in. Nico charged and tackled AC and fought loosely with the woman. AC grabbed Nico by the throat and threw him six feet away before kicking him in the gut. By then Thalia, Reyna, and Clarisse were there to wail on her. Nico stood slowly and then collapsed again. He did not wake for days.

When he did awaken, a lot of people were hovering over him and more were surrounding the Big House. When he pushed his way to the living room, Chiron ordered everyone not essential out. That left Jason, Percy, Frank, Reyna, Thalia, and Clarisse who had a huge bruise on her eye.

"What happened?" Chiron asked.

"Where's Annabeth?" Nico asked quietly.

"She's resting."

"Take me to her."

"Nico-"

"Now!"

Percy stepped forward. "You need to calm down and let her rest."

Nico got to his feet. He drew his sword and used it as a walking stick and tried to get to Annabeth's room. Percy blocked him. Nico attempted to push past him, but to no avail.

"Sit down," Percy ordered. Nico lifted is sword and pressed the tip to Percy's throat.

"Get the fuck out of my way," Nico ordered.

"No."

Nico stepped back and attempted to stab Percy. Percy drew Riptide and pushed Nico down. Nico drew a vial of nectar from his cloak folds and drank from it. He smashed it against the ground before roaring in rage with renewed energy. As the others tried to prevent the fight, Nico summoned skeletons from the floor that grabbed Percy and held him down. Skeletons also grabbed the others though they steered clear of Chiron. Nico swept past the group and found himself in Annabeth's room. The skeletons disappeared as Nico needed his energy for other things.

Nico kneeled next to Annabeth who slept in her bed covered in bandages. He pulled out a few blueberries that had been enchanted to fight against the dark magic encrusted in AC's blades. He dropped them in her mouth and her skin began to turn more livelier as the fruit dissolved into steam as soon as it hit her tounge.

Percy came in as Nico was leaving. Percy brushed past him to see of his works and Nico began to head into the basement to talk to AC. To execute her. She knew of the his presence and he of hers. Nico marched downstairs with others in pursuit. When Piper tried to touch him, Nico simply disappeared in shadow travel straight into the basement.

In front of AC. Just the two of them for a brief moment.

 **To Be Continued…**


	2. Set Up

**Piper**

He may have shadow traveled, but he could not elude her. Not for long. Piper came into the basement where Nico held AC's throat in his hands while her feet dangled above the ground. She was looking into his soul with cut and dry lips. Malevolence creeper in and it was appropriate that she smiled like a snake in the reflection of Nico's eyes which welled up in fires of anger.

Piper believed AC should pay for what she did. Annabeth was her best friend, but she was not going to let Nico kill her without fair trial. She stepped forward and put her hand on Nico's shoulder which flexed in the manner of the carnage he was containing. She had heard the worst he ever did from Coach Hedge and Reyna. It would be better if they did not have such another incident here.

"Nico," Piper said his name. With just a dab of charms speak to calm her friend from his anger capped like vinegar and baking soda in a glass bottle. The last thing she needed was for someone to fill it with nails.

"Nico," she repeated his name to stay under control. "Let her go. We need justice."

Nico held the smiling woman who was not afraid of her own suffocation to be set down on her tippy toes. When they touched the floor and Nico released her, AC sat down with ease. She pressed her hack to the wall. She closed her eyes in a resting state. Her wrists shackled in celestial bronze looked must too loose for Piper's liking, but then again, even the greek gods couldn't escape these chains.

AC remained calm as Nico turned back to Piper. They were face to face and she could see his eyes. Not black, but completely purple. Royal purple. They held spirits that swam in his very body. AC must be something dangerous if Nico was on this much edge of insanity and murder.

"I want a trial now."

Reyna stepped forward. "I've been trying to say so, but Chiron refuses to let this be settled by Roman tradition."

"And it won't."

"Then by who's-"

"Mine."

"But you wouldn't be fair. You'd just kill her."

"And you would vote different?"

Reyna shut her mouth as Nico drew close to her face. Up close and personal. Piper felt a dangerous tension aroused at this juncture. Reyna was powerful, but she was Roman. Rome was a empire, the Greeks were a democracy, and the Underworld was the Underworld. Children of the Underworld didn't play be the rules. They were the odds out. They would crush a Zeus or a Poseidon in a second.

"Tell me, centurion," Nico said.

"It is Predator to you," Reyna said with much tension.

"Forgive me rudeness. Tell me, killer, how are you feeling today? Does it feel a bit… chilly? A little cold?"

Piper felt the temperature drop drastically. The air seemed to be a blanket of snow. Piper felt her nose turn cold and if she could look from a third person, her nose was probably blue, which it wasn't. Just stark white. Piper was going to need her charms speak now or never when she realized something. Nico was acting as if he knew she might try to charms speak. He was immune in his rage. She only delayed the inevitable beast biting out of it's shell and now it was on her friends instead of AC.

"I wonder how a Predator is so strong. Perhaps I should really ask, how long would it take for a Roman to break her will and die? Would you care to be my guest?"

"What has gotten into you Nico?" Reyna said with a frosty breath.

"It's not what goes in a man, but what come out of him. Tell me, how much do you want out? How much do you think goes in before I purposely rid myself of annoyances such as you?"

"Nico, you're not acting right. What's up with you?"

"I see the fear in your eyes little girl," Nico said letting shadows become real and become a cloak around him. "I hear a change of tone. Tell me, how does a Roman withstand what is bigger than herself? Perhaps you can fight darkness. Let's fight an illusion."

The light drained from the room and it was barely lit as Nico disappeared. Jason stepped forward.

"Nico! Don't do this." Suddenly Jason was flung across trtrhe room. Piper shrieked as she went to check on him. She unsheathed her knife and Frank and Reyna drew their swords. Clarisse took a step back. Not instrested in fighting. Was she aiding Nico? No. She was being smart. Strength can't fight something it can't touch.

Frank was about to turn into some sort of animal, but he suddenly collapsed with a dazed expression. Reyna spun herself to get a good stance. She suddenly dropped her sword when a whistle came through the air and red marks cut themselves open on her hand. She stumbled back before being thrown against the wall. Suddenly, she was chained to the wall. Her shirt was torn away. She was half naked as her bra came off. Piper almost though Nico was about to rape her. But no, something much more sinister happened.

"Let go of me you fucking pervert!" Reyna screamed.

"A pervert," Nico's voice came from the wall. "No, I am not so. I am merely demonstrating my power. Just an ounce of one hundred and ten pounds soaking wet."

Light returned to the room and so did the heat. Nico was not in appearance and Jason began to breathe. He sat up with a concussion at the least. He looked at Piper before Piper subdued him with a kiss to stay back on the wall. He stayed slump. Clarisse was dragging hack Frank as Chiron and Percy burst downstairs.

"What's going on?" Chiron asked.

"Nothing my dear old centaur," AC said. "Go back uipstairs so our dear boy may do this without distraction."

"Do what?" Piper asked slowly.

Blood ran down Reyna's hack as a sudden slash went down her back. Then another. And another. It was brutal as Piper pieced two and two together. Nico was flogging Reyna. Piper leaped up as Nico materialized. He held a black whip with purple cords strung with wires and jagged rocks. Reyna was howling in pain as she cried out her sobs. Nico was amplified nevertheless.

"They say Roman citizens weren't to be whipped. How ironic is it?"

Percy drew Riptide before an invisible force grabbed it and slung it into the wall. Time seemed to slow down as Nico stopped whipping her. Reyna was bleeding and crying. Nico went close to her with a loud ghostly whisper.

"Do not oppose me or I will give you more than an ounce. I will give you a pound. Do I make myself clear centurion?"

Reyna nodded shakily and Nico did another swing across her back. She cried out from the pain.

"Do I make myself clear?" Nico repeated in a monotone.

"Yes! Yes!" Reyna sobbed. She was hanging by her chains now. Nico snapped his fingers and they disappeared. Reyna slumped to the floor and time picked back up. Nico turned back to AC as Frank was getting up groggily and Chiron was nursing Reyna. Even Percy looked shocked as he drew Riptide from the wall.

AC looked up at Nico as he picked her up by her suit collar. She smiled once again as she had a knife made of celestial bronze in her hands the whole time. She cut her chain links before plunging the knife into Nico's chest. Nico fell back wounded as Percy tried to swing at her. AC ducked under the swing and kneed Percy in the gut. Percy began to double over as Thalia was reushing down the stairs. She must've stayed back with Annabeth. She had a bow in hand and shot at AC.

AC caught the arrow before it hit her in the face and swiveled on her knees until she pushed the momentum in her arm to drive the tip into Thalia's knee. Thalia cried out as Piper jumped on AC's back and jammed her knife into her shoulder. The blade cut so deep it actually poked Piper in the breast. AC reared back and Piper dislocated the joints of her bone, tore the muscle loose, and took off her whole arm. AC threw her off her and then shadow traveled. Shadow traveled!

Piper was so full of adrenaline as she felt herself covered in hot sticky human blood. She was very disgusted, but ran back to Jason who was in too much shock to do diddley squat. Piper cared for him as Reyna began to properly heal form ambrosia and nectar. Nic was next and Thalia was being helped by Percy as he had only gotten to the wind knocked out of him. Frank was sitting on tyew steps, but only one person was missing.

Clarisse.

 **To Be Continued…**


	3. Preparation

**Clarisse**

Be honest. Seriously. Who can call Clarisse a coward? She's single handly taken down a drakon, explored the maze, and gathered the camp to fight Rome before Reyna came with the statue. Now that we have the feats out of the way, let's be honest. Who the fuck would want to fight something you can't touch, yet it can touch you?

So Clarisse left with high hopes while she went to see the only surviving girl from Annabeth's cabin other than Annabeth herself. Clarisse had put the girl in her cabin for protection. None of the Ares' campers dared to complain. And they honestly had no qualms about the young girl staying in their quarters. Clarisse took it upon herself to care for the girl. Farisa was her name.

Farisa usually laid on the floor shivering until one of the Ares picked her up and set her in a bed under the covers. There was a spare meant for her, but the campers put her in the nearest one possible. The camper's who's bed was taken would take the spare. Farisa was cute when she slept, but it was heartbreaking to hear her awaken with screams of terror weaved into the tapestry of her nightmares. Clarisse would recently just kept Farisa in her bed by her side as a cuddling pillow. Not as any lesbian relationship, but mostly so that Farisa could grasp to her body when she awoken to the fear. A big sister to a small trauma victim.

Clarisse entered with tired eyes. She climbed into her bed and seconds later, Farisa was there next to her. Clarisse held her and fell asleep. When she awakened, she held a silent Farisa. Farisa was the first to break the silence.

"Did they kill her?" She asked.

"I don't know," Clarisse responded. "All I know is I'm going to keep you safe."

"Thank you," Farisa shivered. Clarisse pulled her closer into her body so that her warmth may calm the young girl. The girl snuggled close and fell under the sedation of sleep. Clarisse laid there reflecting on what to do in order to push for more order. Perhaps she should start an offensive to purge monsters from the world. Or maybe build better defenses. As she though of these things, the door of her cabin opened. Clarisse watched Leon, her half brother, enter quietly. He came to her bedside. Clarisse perked up her head to obliged to listening.

"Clarisse," he said in a whisper. "Get up so I may talk to you."

"Why can't you just tell me right here?"

Leon nodded at Farisa. Clarisse felt her body release an ounce of fear. She wrapped her blanket tight around Tue small girl next to her and slid off the bed from the other side. She and Leon walked outside. They put a considerable distance between the cabin and their persons. Leon and Clarisse sat down on a bench made of marble with the architecture engravings of both Roman and Greek designs. The Hephaestus and Vulcan children made it to symbolize their peace between each other after the Giant War.

"What happened?" Clarisse asked.

"AC."

"What about her?"

"She escaped."

"How?!"

"Cut her chains and slipped away by magic. Nico was stabbed and Reyna is being given medical treatment. Nico is gfoing to stand trial by the Romans."

"But Reyna wouldn't step down."

"They don't care. They want blood."

"I won't have it!" Clarisse said standing agitated. Ever since her previous boyfriend Chris died in a attack, Clarisse had been spiraling downwards and looking for something to hang onto. She was not going to lose another friend to a fucking Roman. All they did was become cruel and hurt people. They bashed the Greeks, Persia, Israel, and almost every major empire. They needed to he put in check.

"Where is Nico?" Clarisse asked frantic.

"He's in the Big House and guarded by Romans while he heals."

"Gather all of the Ares campers. We're going to move him away from this place until we guarantee safety. Meet me by Zeus's Fist in an hour while I gather everyone else."

Leon saluted and ran off. Clarisse went to the rest of the cabins in hope of finding more allies. She stopped at the Athena cabin when she remembered iin a cold silence. They were gone. She shook out of her daze and planned to move on when she heard something from within the structure. She peeked inside before slipping in unnoticed to find the detected noise. She looked down and saw nothing.

"Hello!" Clarisse called.

She heard a mlan from under one of the bunks. She inspected iit and pulled back the blankets. She saw a half rotted corpse. A breathing corpse. Gasping, Clarisse pulled the body out. It was Farisa's sister. Clarisse picked up the girl. It was a twin. She had a cut belly and she was holding her intestines in with her bare hands. Flies were plucking off meat from the blackened skin. Pus welled up from her cut head.

Clarisse picked up the girl and rushed her out of the cabin. She was heading for the infirmary when she accidentally ran into Grover and Coach Hedge. Clarisse laid the girl down and the satyrs were shocked for a moment before falling to their knees and helping the girl and calling for help from the nymphs. Apollo campers ran to their aid and began carrying the girl off to the infirmary. Grover assisted them, but Clarisse held Hedge back.

"What is it cupcake?" Hedge asked with a concerned expression. "Need a whack on the head to get that shock out?"

"No," Clarisse gave the weakest dry smile Man has ever forced onto it's face. "But I need your help."

"What is it? Hydras? Drakons? I can take it."

"No. It's worse than that."

"Worse! How so? Did you wake up Gaia again? Raise some Titans and Titans?"

"Worse."

"Oh, you're keeping me at the edge of my tail. Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Romans."

"Romans? Why would you fight Romans? They're friends. Granted, those cupcakes need a smacking once and a while, but war? I don't know cupcake."

"Hedge, they want to kill Nico. We have to decide what to do now. Is it Rome or Greece?"

Hedge scratched his beard for a long moment. "Well, a good smacking sounds right and I like that Angelo cupcake a lot… how about this. You gather your troops and let's talk it out. If it doesn't work out, we'll beat em up. Deal?"

Clarisse hugged Hedge tight. He was like the violent dad she never had.

"Ouch. I guess I'll have to call you beefcakes from now on." The satyr said after being put down. She rushed off to gather more allies. She went to the archery range. She sat next to Solace. He was wary next to her and looked at her strangely. Clarisse didn't look at him, but she started talking.

"Can I rely on you to fight the Romans and kill them if needed?"

"What?! No!" Solace said surprised.

"What if they were putting Nico on the stake?"

Solace was quiet for a while. Clarisse looked at him and took his hand. He didn't pull away. He looked at her intently in the eyes. She had a wolf's gaze.

"Nico tried to abide by his own terms and Reyna got in the way. As of right now, Nico is being guarded by Romans until trial. And it goes without saying as Rome is no democracy, he will be dead by tomorrow's sundown. I love him and you love him more, but neither of us will succeed if he is killed. AC can come later, but right now, Nico is our main mission. So can I-"

"Say not a word more. Every Apollo camper is at your disposal."

"Zeus's fist in-" Clarisse glanced at her watch. "-Forty minutes. Come ready."

Clarisse stood and left. She went to Aphrodite. Piper was in the infirmary for check ups, soshe was the only one absent. Clarisse kicked in the door and heard a few screams. Drew leapt from her bed and tried to give up a fight. Clarisse back handed her to the ground in a hard _SMACK!_

Drew fell and grasped her lip which was bleeding from the impact of Clarisse's hand. She had no time for such petty grievances from such flimsy bitches. Clarisse stood over her as the girl stood up in her panties. She must've been trying to get dressed before Clarisse barged in with such force.

"What do you want?" Drew hissed.

Clarisse cocked her head and gave a swift uppercut to the one who disrespected her with her tone. Drew fell back into a bed before Lucy stepped forward.

"Clarisse stop!" She said in a loud voice. "What do you need?"

"I need to know if your cabin will fight against Rome."

"Wh-why would we do that?"

"They plan on killing Nico di-Angelo. We aren't going to let that happen. I need to know if you're forms or against me."

"Can't we talk it out?"

"We are going to. But if words comes to swords, will you help me?"

"We should ask Piper."

"No. Piper and Drew are not to be trusted in their words. Piper is a charms speaker and Drew is too much of bitch to resort all her problems-" a few snickers. "-so," Clarisse came down on her knees to level herself with Lucy. "It all up to you. Winner takes all and you decide your cabins fate. Are you Roman or are you Greek?"

The cabin went silent as it's fate rested on the shoulders of a young girl.

"We'll help you," Lucy nodded. Clarisse smiled.

"From now on," Clarisse said standing up and making eye contact with ever camper in the room. "This girl is the new consoler until after the war. If any refuse to abide by her rules, you will be killed. You fight for Greece and you swear by the River Styx."

The cabin followed in her speech. They each swore u dear the River Styx. When it came to Drew to speak, she was quiet for a long moment. Then she nodded. "I swear on the River Styx that until we free Nico di-Angelo and the Romans surrender to our demands, Lucy is my leader," she said. Clarisse looked down at Lucy.

"I swear on the River Styx that until Nico is free, this cabin of Aphrodite, is under your control with I a commander under you. What you say is what each and every camper will do even if I say otherwise."

Thunder rumbled outside. Then Clarisse instructed them to meet at Zeus's fist in a allotted time.

Then she moved on to meet up with Nemesis and Hecate cabin where they pledged alliance. Soon, the whole camp with the exception of the Hephaestus cabin and Percy himself along with Jason and the Hunters were under her command. Clarisse approached the Hunters cabin. She knocked on the door. A small girl opened it and Clarisse stepped inside despite the girl's protest. Many hunters perked up and some gripped weapons as a wolf lying in the corner growled. One of the falcons cawed and all was tense until Thalia rose from her bed and met nose to nose with Clarisse.

"Come to pledge an allegiance to Artemis?" Thalia asked with sparkled eyes.

"I would if I could still have a dick." Clarisse smirked. "We all know that just because you don't get a man doesn't mean things don't happen behind closed doors."

Thalia narrowed her eyes and then smiled with a slight twist to her head. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Your hunters to fight Rome."

"Why?"

"They plan on killing Nico. We have most of the camp under my lead. It's oneor the other. You aren't campers, but you willup fighting someone one way or the other. So is it Greece or is it Rome?"

Thalia took a step back and so did Clarisse.

"And if we don't comply to you?" Thalia asked.

"Consider yourself an endangered species. Hunters."

"Who's side is Annabeth on?"

"It's unclear as she is unconscious. At the current moment, she'll want to negotiate. We plan on doing so, but when words become weapons, we will have to come to some conclusion. Who are you on?"

Thalia rubbed her neck. She turned back to her Hunters. Then back at Clarisse. "

"Consider us allies."

"Swear on the River Styx."

"Is my word not enough?"

"Are rouge warriors to be trusted?"

Thalia licked her lips. "We swear on the River Styx that we are your allies. Not troops, but we will fight along side you."

Clarisse nodded as she marched off to Zeus's fist. War on the horizon.

 **To Be Continued…**


	4. Spark

**Reyna**

Her back was sore, but she could stand. She stood with a pained limp, but her emotions were more leveled towards a uncertain attack. Nico betrayed her. He would be on trial. No way he could shadow travel. Tonight would be trial and tomorrow would be death on most accounts. The ambrosia and nectar felt disgusting in her mouth at those thoughts.

She didn't want him killed, but rules were rules. She felt like a hypocrite saying so as she committed patricide, but she wished that be covered up. As she walked down the hall, she saw Percy talking to a sick Annabeth. She laid in bed and Percy held her hand. They were quiet and Reyna decided not to bother them. She continued down the hall where she saw Jason and Piper talking to a distressed Hazel. They were standing over Frank. Frank was very much alive, but he had broken his arm and happened to be very tired to the point of needing bed rest. Hazel was crying and Piper was holding her. Piper had came recently from her check up from the infirmary.

Reyna entered and they turned to her. Piper had very cold eyes. Reyna shrugged in confusion.

"Hazel," she called. "What's wrong?"

"You're going to kill my brother!" She sobbed. "Please. Don't do it."

Reyna was speechless and Hazel nearly collapsed as Piper supported her. Jason looked at Reyna slightly tired with a bandage on his head.

"Please… just leave."

Reyna nearly stepped forward when she caught Frank's eye. Frank nodded. Reyna wasn't going to cause disruption by disputing her comrade. She left and went down the hall. A passing Roman brought her a cane and she she smiled so that she may feel more comfortable. She noticed three guards in particular doorway. She went to see what it was and she realized it was a guarded cell for Nico. She entered and saw six soldiers. One handcuffed to him in celestial bronze shackles and holding his arms should he shadow travel and five other with imperial gold assault rifles aimed at him. Two aimed while two rested. The final one had been chanting a magical aura to create a failsafe just in case the Roman holding him slipped his grasp.

Reyna decided to leave as Nico was unconscious. She went down the hall as she looked up at the centaur approaching. She stopped for the interaction.

"You're up and well," Chiron commented.

"Thank you. Hey, I'm sorry about-"

"No need to apologize. I understand that what Nico did is rewarded with death and that's a consequence he should've known, but I do think there should be forgiveness. Especially as so many are tied to him in special ways. For your sake."

"My sake?"

"Well, I would imagine that some of our campers will protest this matter. While Rome is not a democracy, I must say that some of campers will fight their hardest to keep him alive."

"They wouldn't… respond with force."

"I would hope not. But… I am only a moniter and leader of this camp. If you were to push them further, it would be out of my control."

Reyna felt much colder. She felt spikes of ice freeze her veins and give her brain a numbing shiver. She would try to keeps balance between the relationships. If only she could change the rules, she would set Nico free tonight. But alas, it was out of her hands. No matter what she and Frank said, the books said that the offender of a predator was to die.

"Oh," Reyna said with a hopelessness in her voice. She didn't want a war, but this time, she had no statue to offer peace. She was up on her own words to solve such a problem. She prayed that the worst would not draw near. Most of the Romans had decided to move up closer to the Big House so they could hold trial more comfortable than away by a mile.

Reyna nodded in awkward silence and then the two circled each other and continued their ways down the corridor. Reyna finally looked in one room and saw AC. She was about to scream, but then AC revealed she had a revolver in her hand. She motioned for Reyna to enter and close the door. Reyna complied.

AC satin the couch in her uniform covered in blood. Her face was too. She looked very relaxed on the couch. One hand slung over the back while her gun rested on the knee of her leg that was crossed over her other one. So smooth. So relaxed. She motioned the gun to the other sofa to her right to sit in. Reyna did so. She was nervous.

"Listen," AC said. "I'm going to be very Frank with you and not leave this conversation Hazel-ly in your head. You want to Percy-vere Annn-I-bet-th you want to Leo-ve me alone. Jason-case you forgot, I am one of the biggest threats in your whole career Nico to mention that I am very dangerous to the Greeks as well."

"Cut the jokes," Reyna demanded.

"Feisty the Hispanic is," AC smiled. "I wish I could say the same for your sister."

"My sister?"

"Oh yes. She isn't dead, but I do believe she is very uncomfortable. I think she doesn't enjoy being strapped to a chair and being forced-fed her own comrades."

Reyna tried to rise from her seat, but AC stomped on her cane and snapped it.

"Chill," AC said. "She's in a mental institution right now as we speak. She'll survive."

"What kind of monster are you?"

"The one that bleeds tears."

"Are you trying to gain my sympathy?"

"No. Romans aren't that smart. But I did need to distract you so we could get a nice confrontation going."

"What confrontation?"

AC shadow traveled and disappeared. Exactly a second later, a Roman burst in with a exhausted expression of fear.

"The Greeks want you and they don't look to happy. They are demanding to see Nico at once."

Reyna cursed as she got up and hobbled outside where Roman troops were making a wall from the angry mob of Greeks. The Greeks had archers prepped. Clarisse stood at the head front with Solace. Reyna coughed and she realized Solace and Nico were a couple. There were no ways around this. Nico was on his knees on the porch with the assault rifles aimed at him in shackles. Jason and Piper stood by and so did Frank and Hazel.

"What's the meaning of this?" Reyna cried out.

"Give us Nico alive," Clarisse shouted. "Now."

"We can't. We have rules."

"And we have armies."

Piper stepped forward and looked at her group of cabin mates. "Step down," she ordered.

"Neigh," a small girl shouted back. "I am the new consoler and we demand Nico back. Join us now Piper under me."

Percy came out and was surprised. He was the closest to a leader, but then Reyna realized he wasn't. He was a legend, but even legends bow down to emperors. Clarisse was the new leader. The last hope wasChiron who trotted out with his tails swishing back and forth. He looked at Clarisse and then at Reyna. He went through the ranks of Romans and talked quickly out of earshot with Clarisse and then Chiron shook his head. He went to the Greek archers and aimed his bow at the Romans. Reyna realized it was honor or death. She didn't want to break the rules or forfeit her position, but she would rather do that than see another war come out of a dispute.

Percy then went back inside the house, retrived a unconcious Annabeth, and then abandoned them. Then Leo did so and he ordered the Hephaestus cabin under Clarisse. Hazel and Frank stood strong behind Reyna. It was down to Jason and Piper. Jason and Piper looked at each other.

"Where you go I go," Piper said.

Jason kissed her. He looked at Reyna. He left her side. Piper followed as they went under the command of Clarisse. Prepared to fight. One of the nymphs took Annabeth so that Percy could stand by Clarisse. Reyna never felt so betrayed. She couldn't believe it. They were going to end up in a war if she didn't step down.

"If Nico is not handed over in the next minute, we will wage war until you and your fellow commander is dead. Under my command, all of Camp Half-Blood, hereby swear on the River Styx that if he is not pardoned and you do not let him return to us, we will try our all to exterminate both of the Roman Predators."

Thunder boomed and slightly startled Reyna. Just enough to make her flinch. Reyna looked back at Frank and Hazel. They were weak in their best supportive faces. Hazel still had red eyes.

"Please," she said. "I am no enemy of Rome, but I beg of you to let my brother go."

Reyna was about to surrender when she saw behind Hazel was AC. AC was just there for a a frame of a second to shoot before disappearing. Reyna may not have the sight fast enough for the bullet, but time slowed down so that she would. She saw the bullet hit the back of Nico's head and explode his forehead. Time froze for one second as she turned to look at the Greek campers. It would be impossible for them to know that AC did this and they swore they would be killed if Nico was killed, they would wage war.

Reyna heard no sound as an arrow flew straight from the open mouthed Solace and hurtled straight for her. It hit her in the shoulder and she fell down right as the war began.

 **To Be Continued…**


	5. The Battle of Half-Blood Hill

**Percy**

It happened so quick. Nico was dead and Reyna was shot with an arrow. The war was on. But before he did so, he saw all the memories of Nico in a frame of the mind. When he first saw him, when he met him in the maze, when he saved him in the underworld, when he gave Nico the order to help before falling into Tartarus.

Then it disappeared in tribute like a burning flag. A rage erupted in him as he finally lost both di-Angelos. Revenge lived on as he charged the Romans. He somersaulted over them and stabbed one in the gut with Riptide. It may be immoral to kill another demigod, but this was war. Death was the new currency.

Percy dodged a blow as he slit the throat of Dakota. His Kool-Aid lips turned to bloody lips. Another Roman tried to stab him, but Percy used his powers in a disturbing manner. Her grabbed the spear and forced all the blood from his opponents body from his eyes and drained him dry before taking that ball of blood and forcing it on another Roman's head and drowning her in it.

One Roman attempted to impale him on a spear before being kicked in the chest by the son of Poseidon. Percy had sidestepped the attack and held another Roman by the throat move her out of the way. He then swung his sword and cut the cheek of another. He threw the Roman in his hand on the ground before standing over her and hacking her with the sword to death. Her agonistic screams died in her esophagus.

He stabbed upwards into another's gut and watched the Roman clench his body up in pain before Percy punched him off his sword and smashed his head in under his shoe. A bloody nose, then a bloody eye, then a broken jaw until finally, he was just mushy sickening gore.

Heaving hard, he went back from his moment of complete rage into a more controlled mentality. He sliced off the limb of another Roman before disconnecting that same Roman's forearm from his bicep at his elbows. Percy was quick to resolve and put the soldier out of his misery by crushing his eye sockets with his blade and destroying his brain.

He rolled and sliced a thigh before he cut that throat. He was still on his knees and beginning to rise when another Roman swung her javelin like a bat.

Percy ducked and stabbed upwards to kill her before being slammed to the ground by a huge Roman. Michael and Percy stood up twirling Riptide in hand. Michael charged and Percy slid on his knees under his fist and cut Michael's calf. Then he stood up and drove the tip through Michael's back. Michael looked at him and punched him in the head. Percy pulled the sword out. Before he could attack again, he was punched in the jaw.

Percy fell on the ground before Michael ran up wounded, but still managed to kick him in the side hard. Percy rolled to his feet grasping his rib with his empty hand. Michael threw a punch at Percy and he ducked. Percy stabbed Michael in the side before being punched again. He tried to drain Michael's blood, but Michael hit him in the nose hard before he could do so.

Off balance, Percy stumbled back and was met with a fist to the nose again. He fell flat on his back before rolling straight up. Jason ran forth and tackled Michael before running towards Reyna who was being assisted by body guards. He was distracted and had to fight off another Roman.

With the bought time, Percy got up and steadied himself. He lost too much concentration to do too much powers. He fought with vigilance as a cobra to a honey badger. Now he just had to finish this motherfucker off. Percy was going to behead this son of a bitch.

Micheal started to rise up. He was on his knees and forearms bleeding heavily. His helmet was knocked off and his armor was badly damaged. He was breathing hard. Percy smelled so much blood in the air. He ran forward and connected his blade with Michael's neck and slid it down through his throat so that his blade was lodged in the dirt. Michael had open eyes which stared at Percy with contempt as it rolled away and came to a stop.

Percy was bleeding heavy. For the most part, he was he was just banged up. Bloody and breathing hard. The battle was mostly over as the Romans began to retreat and the Greeks set fire to their temporary camp. Then Percy turned and saw four soldiers with Assault rifles and Frank at the front of them with a sword that's point was at the ground.

"I didn't approve of his death," Frank said.

"I know. But I am under oath. And it is unlikely I'll touch you."

"Indeed. I will push Rome to survive."

"Then let's not delay the inevitable."

Frank nodded. Percy raised his sword. Frank stepped forward. They circled each other and they fought. Swift and without landing blows. Just a long three minutes of good sparring. Just cousins savoring the end before the spar became a fight. And then Percy realized he was tired. That he was very fortunate to have this life. That he had lived it to the fullest. Frank had just began. Hadn't done as much as him.

The cousins fought more before they drew off each other. Percy knew that even if strucdk down Frank, the Romans would kill him. He was a dead man with no energy. He smiled as he was pulling off his fight. Frank saluted Percy and Percy to Frank before Percy pressed his sword to his own cheek. He could see his reflection in the blade. The blood gave no dimming to the movie playing out. Of when he fought the Minotaur. When he fought Prometheus. When he met Tyson. When he first met Nico. When he had blue birthday cake. When he defeated Kronos. When he kissed Annabeth. When he traveled through hell with her. When the world can crashing down and people were there to pick him up. Then his friends and family flashed in the blade.

Tyson, Poseidon, Nico, the ship crew, Clarisse, his mother Sally, Chiron, Zöe Nightshade, Thalia, Bianca, Grover, Paul, Luke, the Stroll brothers, and finally, Annabeth. Oh, Annabeth.

And so he desperately attempted to charged as the Romans cut him down with bullets. Percy fell to his knees. Frank shook his head sadly and walked over to him. Percy had dropped his sword and Frank kneeled down by his cousin. He held him while he was dying. Frank held the legend. A phenomenal soldier who was giving his life to a cause so much greater than himself. Percy appreciated it. But he needed a promise.

"Frank," Percy said bleeding. "May you live happy until your end."

"Rest your soul," Frank said.

"No," Percy gasped. "Promise me something."

"I cannot promise everything as I do not know what tomorrow brings."

"You can do so."

"Tell me."

Percy brought Frank's ear to his mouth and spoke his wishes. Frank withdrew his face and nodded.

"I swear on the River Styx," Frank promised.

Percy nodded weakly. He was calm now. He was relaxed now. He was passing through now. Just… floating away as he remembered everything iin his whole life that was precious.

Percy nodded as he reflected on his life. No regrets. He loved his mother, his stepfather, his father, his friends, his current enemies, and Annabeth. Oh, he loved Annabeth. And he would wait just like Beckondorf for Annabeth to join him. And they would live happily ever after.

Frank pulled out three drachmas and folded his hands over it. He smiled and Percy did too before he ceased to breathe as the drachmas disappeared with his soul. He would be assured a safe passage through Elysium.

 **To Be Continued…**


	6. Waking Up

**Annabeth**

Waking up seemed so wary. She heard a large fight, but she was too feeble to move. Percy carried her out giving her a smile with his sea green eye the last time she saw him. Now, she was waking up for good. Able to move. Yet she remembered everything. A woman attacking her and killing so many of her cabin mates. She had to sit down to process that information. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Annabeth stood up in an unknown room. It looked like a calm place with a bit too rugged masculine features for her liking until she realized she was in the Ares cabin. She shook her head. Why was she in the Ares cabin? There was no way she would ever approve of sleeping here.

She saw Farisa sleeping next to Clarisse in another bed. Clarisse had tears in her eyes as she looked at Annabeth. Farisa was so tired that she didn't budge when Clarisse stood up and hugged Annabeth tight. Annabeth felt weird. A coldness in her body as she was expecting Clarisse to show remorse. No. Not remorse. Mourning. Annabeth didn't understand. Clarisse kept holding her to the point of awkwardness.

"Um, what's wrong?" Annabeth asked in a whisper.

"Annabeth. I don't want to break everything to you at once."

"What?" Annabeth pushed back and looked into Clarisse's sad eyes fullmof tears streaking out like a meteor shower. "What is going on?"

Clarisse took her outside. Annabeth was confused until she saw assembly of campers in front of the Big House. They were looking at Annabeth and shaking their heads. Thalia was crying. Annabeth was now distressed. This was clearly a shroud burning, but for everyone to be looking at her. Yes, her cabin was slaughtered, but Annabeth felt more impending doom. She forced herself to walk through the parting crowd. She saw many Athenian shrouds ready to burn. She felt her own tears coming.

Then she saw Hades. He was kneeling over a pure black shroud with skeletal braids coving it with majestic jewels. Then it clicked onto her. Nico was dead. Annabeth felt her heart drop to her stomach. A sudden huge emptiness in her body. One of the biggest influences on her life; gone.

Then her heart was torn out. She saw Poseidon. There could only be one reason he was here. And then she saw the shroud. Bright blue. Tyson and the Cyclops were there. Tyson was crying from his giant eye. Annabeth was shaking. She fell down on her knees. It was almost like she couldn't stand again.

And it lasted for hours. And the hardest part was throwing a match on her boyfriend's shroud. No. He was her husband and that is what it would be known as forever.

 _A Day Later…_

It was tough telling Sally and they cried for so long. Then Annabeth learened what had happened. She hated the Romans. She pledged herself as strategic commander. It was clear the gods couldn't interfere on the accounts of ancient rules, but it was also noted that their hands were heavily divided. They wanted to bring peace, but Hades refused such an offer. They all agreed to not intervene just to sedate his rage.

Dead weight is what she felt and then she felt it melt into resentment. She wanted AC's head and she wanted Reyna's head. Frank was of course an enemy, but not so much that she wanted to kill him. She had heard about the battle on the hill and understood Frank. There was no grudge and therefore he should understand it would be necessary for him to die in battle.

Here's the thing with Annabeth that mourned her and wrapped her a tapestry of sadness was that both Percy and Annabeth held such a secret that was to be spoken in less than three days time. Annabeth was pregnant.

She refused to participate in battle as she was in on her second month. She began to wear baggier clothes to conceal it, but now, she just let it show just so the mourning could be shown in it's absolute pureness. She didn't want to drop a brick on a already crippled mood.

Annabeth now sitting a tent. She wore a long Greek dress. She felt herself to become much wiser and older in a heartbeat. Percy was the only one holding her to the modern world. She began to ditch standard camp shirts and denim pants. She wore the dress with a regal pride as she was almost the level of a Emperor advisor. The dress exposed her left breast freely and the clasp hung over her right shoulder in the upside down V that represented Sparta. She was always either in the tents or showeres where she stood over large tables that held battle maps and plans.

She kept her knife strapped to her right calf and she now carried a switch which she used to direct figures on the feild and point at particular spots. Camp Half-Blood had now become a war camp. And she was their head leader next to her warrior general Clarisse. She kept a steady hand and directed such maneuvers and attacks to be carried out on the sunrise of tomorrow. There had been reports that the Romans moved deeper in the woods and camped along the creek line.

At the current moment while she sat in relation with the couch, Clarisse and twelve campers, one from each of the original twelve gods cabin came in with the exception that Farisa was representing Athena, Jason for Zeus, an extra Apollo for Artemis, and three extra Ares for Hera, Poseidon, and Hades.

"Annabeth," Clarisse said to grab a firmer attention span. "I and these twelve establish ourselves as Spartans. Guide us to our position and tell us what to do now."

Annabeth rose from her seating arrangement and used her switch to slam a point on the map.

"You Spartans are to train twelve more and lead an attack on the right flank after two volleys of arrows from Apollo campers. Then, take sixty campers and Hunters for the left. Drive them hack here," Annabeth pointed to another location. Set traps way down the line to take as many back, but not a single camper is to exit the valley."

"And of the Labyrinth?"

"Assure not a soul emerges from the damned thing."

"Yes ma'am."

"Attack at four in the morning."

"But it's two right now."

"I suggest you move quickly and be assured that the other twelve know how to handle a sword, shield, and spear properly. I expect reports by the first light and for the Romans to be out of the valley by noon."

Clarisse saluted and she and her Spartans left while Annabeth took a seat once more. She waited until the next camper came in which was Solace.

"Annabeth," he said bowing.

"Step forward."

"I ask for your blessing before battle so that I may persevere."

"And how would I be giving you a blessing? I am no daughter of Hecate."

"A word will do."

"Kneel by me."

Solace kneeled by Annabeth and Annabeth took his hands and placed them in her lap. She brought his head between her breasts and kissed his head before letting him go to battle. It had been firmly decided that he would guide the archers before rejoining the Spartans. Rome would perish before the morning rose to shine it's face.

 **To Be Continued…**


	7. The Battle of Hazelnut Hill

**Frank…**

The losses were heavy and the eagles were barred from any such reports as they were being blocked and killed by Hecate's children. Frank sat next to Reyna as she laid on multiple pillows and rested her wounded shoulder. Reyna smiled weakly as Frank remembered the death of Percy Jackson so vividly.

He flipped a coin between his fingers and wondered what's would do next. They were Predators, yet it felt painful to be one at the current moment. The stress kept him so much more awake as well. No amount of kisses from Hazel could change the way he felt at the current moment.

"What do you think we should do?" Reyna asked suddenly.

"I don't know," Frank responded with a bit of a harsh tone. Aurum and Argentum gavew a small growl. Frank didn't give a damn about the dog because he turned into a lion and stared those fuckers down. Then he returned to a human. He looked at Reyna most desperate. What the fuck happened to their one chance at peace?

"Why did you kill him?"

"I didn't. AC did."

"So why don't-"

"Because they swore on the River Styx. In Greek culture, they have no choice to but to follow such vows. We shouldn't have had him confiscated in the first place."

"Should we sacrifice ourselves?"

Reyna was quiet for a long moment. Then she spoke quietly. "I can't condemn you. I deserve it, but life only comes once. I wish it was simple, but if we were to both die, maybe their anger will be sedated."

Frank nodded slowly realizing Reyna was alluding another thing. She didn't want to die. Life really was precious. Losing it made it so much more valuable. Frank didn't want to die, but it had to be done in order to grant peace. He had made promises too. He wouldn't lay a hand on Annabeth until she conceived a child.

"What should we do?" Reyna asked again.

"We have to go as long as we can. We need to-" A huge boom drowned out Frank's voice. The two Predators shot two their feet as a Roman rushed in.

"Move, move!" The Roman shouted. "We need to retreat! The Greeks are attacking!" Before the Romans could move, three arrows hit him in the body and killed him.

The two Romans began to run leaving everything as they saw volleys of arrows rain down onto the ground piercing other Romans in the dark. Greek fire rained down as it covered the tips of the arrows. Reyna managed to get far, but Frank jumped on her as a eagle and carried her off as the second volley of arrows began to come down. When they landed again, another arrow came down and hit a girl next to them. Reyna tried to stop to help, but then twenty five Greeks emerged and began to chase them. Romans began to hold them off as the Predators made their escape.

 **Jason…**

Cut like a motherfucker was nothing. Clarisse blocked a spear jab, cut the shaft in half, and then stabbed through a chink of armor to impale another's breast. Bleeding out, the Roman drew his sword to attack, but Clarisse jammed her sword in the Roman's cheek. She had thrown her spear previously to impale another unsuspecting Roman.

Jason on the other hand had decided to trhrow his spear and hit a Roman in the hip before using the spear's shaft as a pole valut to land in the center of group of Romans. Jason summoned lightning and rained it down on the group. He was immune, but he could see the skeletons beneath the skin before the flesh charred and burned to cooked meat.

He ran into the burning camp and began to hack down Romans bat the knee and neck. He stabbed at the same time as another Roman and they caught hilts. Jason kicked his opponent's knee before leaping up after a swift disarm and bringing his blade down through the metal of the helmet and into the brain of the Roman.

She took a stab into the gut before being allowed to collapse in a heap of dead gore where she laid face down in her own blood. Jason turned and dodged a blade at the last second. He fell on his back and turned his blade flat on his chest to catch the point of a long sword. The offending blade slid down the from metal and lodged into the dirt. Jason kicked his attacker in the belly into the air. He rolled onto his feet and threw his helmet on the ground in anger. This was going to he a very strict battle and he was going to kill his attacker with no fear.

Then his eyes focused on who it was. Hazel held her sword and was very calm. She had no helmet either. Jason twirled his sword and reestablished grip. They met eyes.

"Jason, just stop," Hazel asked. "Don't have another one I love taken from me again."

"I made an oath and I fought against what is wrong. Just join us. Don't you know Frank can come too? Just renounce his Predatorship and they'll elect something new. It'll be fine. You two can live happily ever after."

"It's my duty though."

"And my duty is to protect those I love. Hazel, you are like a sister to me. Don't oppose me when this is your last chance."

Hazel looked at Jason for a long time. She looked sad. She shook her head.

"Jason…I…I don't know what Frank will say. I can't oppose him. I'm sorry."

Jason nodded and braced his sword. Hazel did so too. They charged at each other. Hazel swung her sword and caught his high arc before they drove both blades in the ground. Hazel smacked Jason in the mouth before catching a blow to the navel. Hazel pulled back and Jason stabbed upwards and cut Hazel's arm.

They slid over one another and Jason cut her bicep again before landing on his back and rolling to avoid a stab downwards. He kicked the blade into two shards and Hazel now held a hilt with a broken blade shard on it. Jason rolled on his feet and received a kick to the face. He fell on his ass and dropped his blade. Only his training with Lupa saved him as Hazel stabbed down and Jason caught the blade in his palms.

He bled from his hands onto his face, but he was determined to keep that blade from his lungs. The son of Zeus began to feel the blade slip as Hazel now straddled his chest, but not his shoulder. Jason twisted his hands and broke the remainder of the blade and tore it out from it's embedded socket. Hazel ended up hitting Jason in the face with a hilt that gave no danger. Jason got up slowly and hit Hazel in the jaw to get her off him.

Jason saw Clarisse and Farisa stab a Roman to death and Leo to guide Festus to eat eagles in the sky. Hazel bit down into Jason's ankle to grab his attention to get a fist to the crotch. Jason doubled over from the low blow. He crawled away as Hazel got up and grabbed Jason's sword. Jason didn't have the energy to block the sword twice. He tapped into adrenaline and managed to feebly swat the sharp blade away and kick Hazel in the stomach. He stood and hit her with a bruised cold knuckle and knocked out out one of her big teeth. Then used his other fist to blacken her eye. Hazel tried to throw her own punch, but Jason allowed it to cross under his armpits and twisted it up to sprain and dislocate.

Hazel cried out in pain and then silenced it by biting her lower lip. Hazel winced and then got up holding her damaged appendage. Jason braced himself for another fight when it was cut off suddenly by Hazel dropping to her knees with a silver arrow in her head. She was dead and Jason looked at the one who intervened in the fight. Thalia held bow and she huffed as she ran to him.

"Big sis helping you out so soon?"

"Shut…the…fuck…up," Jason wheezed. Thalia pet him on the shoulder softly.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Jason caught his breath in the cold air. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then nodded. "Yeah," he responded with a hard blink. "I'm okay."

"Good," Thalia said punching him in the shoulder hard. It actually hurtnand sent Jason a step over.

"Ow, what the fuck was that for?"

Thalia hit him again. "Watch your mouth."

Jason shook his head as the siblings ran forth and fought off the rest of the Romans. Many were retreating, but some stood their ground to hold off the Greeks knowing they would die under the might of vengeance. Jason swatted on spear up with his sword before kicking the Roman's shield. He grabbed another in a full nelson and let Thalia an arrow in the Roman, precisely at the Roman's Adam apple.

Thalia then turned around and appreciated another Roman's throat with an arrow before drawing a knife and slashing a cut in another's stomach. One Roman was about to shoot her with a shotgun made of imperial gold when a wolf bit down on his neck and killed him. Thalia turned and shot another while Jason leapt over a doubling over body and sliced a cut into another Roman. They went at it again.

They stopped at the point Annabeth ordered. They watched the last of the Romans scamper off as Thalia still shot some of them and cut their life off. Jason shrugged his shoulders to loosen his muscles when Chiron galloped up to him and congratulated him. When the praise was done, Hecate children put up a magical shield while Ares and Hephaestus campers began to quickly build posts and traps and lathes for guidance.

Jason sheathed his sword, spit on the ground, and began to walk away as Greeks began to collect dead bodies and prisoners. The toll and interrogations would come tomorrow as the Greeks began to collect useful spoils and burn down tents. Clarisse met him while Thalia parted from him to meet with the Hunters.

"Fight hard?" She asked.

"Worked hard," Jason corrected.

"Good. I want you to train with some of the others and make it a nice refined squad of your own."

"Thank you."

Clarisse shook his hand and started to depart, but Jason stopped her by touching heshouldlder. Clarisse turned.

"Hey, um. Can I have Piper in my Cabin? As in, she rule the Zeus Cabin along side with me."

"I don't decide or give a fuck about who you stick your dick in or who sleeps where."

"Well, actually. I want my cabin to be a sort of barracks since no one lives there. Can my squad that I select stay there as we should stay in one particular area?"

"Well, in that case, in the case that you have no siblings to sleep with, sure! I still don't care!"

"Thanks!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Watch your mouth."

Clarisse raised a fist and Jason flinched as she swept away. Jason heard laughing directed at him. He looked at a few Hunters including Thalia who were making fun of him.

Piper walked up to him and she was covered in blood. Like he cared as he kissed his girl. He made a point of when she wasn't looking to point at Piper's ass to Thalia and her fellow Hunters. Thalia stuck her middle finger up. Jason gave a thumbs up in pure defiance and kissed Piper harder. Humor was needed in such harsh times.

Thus was the Battle of Hazelnut Hill as the tree Hazel died next to was a hazelnut tree.

 **To Be Continued in 1 week…**


	8. Spies and Phone Calls

**Drew…**

The woman of the night. That's what they call her. She was no good in a blade fight, no prevalence in archery, and no good shot with a gun. So what do they do with such a girl? Clearly, no such training can be sped through with such warrior like skill. So obviously, a girl that is unknown to the Romans with such sexual features must be a spy. A prostitute. A whore. Drew wasn't too much otherwise so what was the harm?

She pretended to be a Greek defect and she had easily slept with over six Romans. And she had gotten so may secrets while she bended over and took some of the darkest desires. She had easily gotten a firm answer on where weapons were stocked and where food was kept. It was easy to attain such things. Then she was called forth by Reyna. A friendly interrogation. She'd be killed if she lied, but it was friendly none the less.

She entered Reyna's tent. Well, it was more a teepee, but it was something plenty of comfort. Reyna had her dogs resting by her sides and she sat on a red chair. Exquisite in it's designs and it's cushions were lovely and fluffy. She sat with the posture of a queen. She motioned for Drew to sit on a low chair.

Drew held a charm bracelet and it was her way of sending messages. They had learned the same trick back in the Manhattan from Selina when she was a spy for Kronos. As of right now, Annabeth was listening to every word that was being spoken in the meeting. It worked less to her advantage as she always heard when she had sex, but right now, this could finish off the Romans.

"Hello, Drew," Reyna said.

"Hi," Drew gave a smile while tugging at her bracelet unconsciously before putting her hands by her side and readjusting her bra just to seem unsuspicious. She then sat still and waited in a long silence for Reyna to say something. Reyna seemed to be looking at her with complete search in her eyes.

"Drew, do you know why I called you here?"

"No."

"Would you prefer to take a guess?"

"Is this about me being a prostitute?"

"Partially."

"Look, I'm not the best at many skills and I'm not very good at too many things except sex and maybe a little at a knife fight."

"Spare me your résumé."

"So what do you need?"

"Not too much of what I need, but want. Your mother, Aphrodite, cursed me saying I would never find love with demigod. And yet you are a skilled charms speaker. A prostitute."

"Are you asking me to have sex with you?"

"Not so much asking you. It's your fucking job. Pun intended."

"So… your basically raping me?"

"Not really. It's either you stick some fingers in me or you become meat for my dogs."

Drew sat in an uncomfortable silence. She looked at Reyna's stare for a long while before Reyna pointed to the floor. Drew slowly put herself on her knees and Reyna grasped her hairs and pulled her in between her legs. Drew suffocated as she knew her job was to please the Roman Predator.

Drew did what she was expected to do. And in the end, she laid on the ground quietly while Reyna heaved heavily. Reyna flipped Drew a coin and ordered her out. Drew rose and exited after cleaning her face with towel by the opening. She may not have gotten information, but she did get enough without speaking. As of right now, she was closer to getting information. She was Reyna's sex slave at the moment. A personal pet was someone after all.

 **Thalia…**

Scouting and fighting. That was their job. As of right now, Thalia was perched next to Tilly in a tree. Tilly was always in some sort of melancholic attitude as of the late. They were overlooking the newly built Roman camp. They saw the weapon stockpile for more advanced weapons despite that most Romans carried a weapon on their man. They noticed they had hastily put together a kitchen and were currently still building defenses.

The walls were coming up slowly, but they were nowhere near finishing a watchman tower. It was clear that very soon, very quickly, the Greeks would have to attack, but most likely, the Romans were preparing to launch a counteroffensive. Probably expand to the ocean so they could get a steady supply of fish.

"What should we do?" Tilly asked.

"We should probably give them a little bit of hell right now and then leave them alone. They won't attack for a few days."

Tilly nodded as she let loose a war cry. All the Hunters shot off an arrow in three volleys and then retreated to tell of their findings. Thalia reported to Annabeth and Annabeth told her Drew was an inside spy and at the moment, she was a sex slave to Reyna. Thalia shook her head and walked off.

 **Leo…**

He was scratching behind his head quickly as he talked on the phone with Calypso. She was worried about him and she wasn't too happy about the Romans.

"Look, baby," Leo said. "I'm doing fine."

"You know you better be done with your stupid games tomorrow."

"It isn't a game baby. I'm actually iin a combat zone."

"Why can't you come home now? I want to play with you so bad!"

"I know. I know. I don't get vacation time until the second."

"Please, can you come back any sooner?"

"No baby. Come on. It's only two weeks away. We should be done with this by then."

"Promise."

"I don't know what tomorrow brings, but I'll try."

"What if you can't?"

"Then I'll get Festus and bring you here."

"Why can't you come get me now?"

"Because Festus has to get some repairs and he needs to get some upgrades. Trust me baby, I'll be there before you know it."

"I know it."

"Well then I'll get there when you know I get there. Maybe we can go to a fresh trip to Antarctica or something."

"Antarctica?"

"You know. The extra hot hombre has to cool down before warming you up."

"Well then. I expect this hombre to pack some muscle on so I can really taste what he packed for the trip."

"Aye baby. I'll let you get the spiciest meat there is. You'll be tasting the pepper for sure."

"No more tofu. I want real beef."

"Hey, I'll pack some green pepper too if you want it. I hear breath mints are pretty amazing with it."

"Please. I would rather have the damn tofu."

"So it's decided?"

"Yeah."

"Love you Calypso."

"Love you Leo."

"Bye."

"Bye."

And Leo hung up the phone as he began to work on the nice new repairs on Festus who creaked in annoyance about Leo's calls. Leo told him to shut up and that he was just jealous. Festus gave a small laugh by giving a series of whirls and clicks.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **P.S. expect this to end soon without conclusion and maybe you all will find your own Fan Fiction to draft up. I don't have heart right now. Expect a slower rate.**


	9. Suicide Mission

**Clarisse…**

Wielding her spear, she stood inside Annabeth's tent. She was to present at this time due to the battle planning to take place as Thalia and her Hunters had given a miniature attack to set the Romans back. As of far as head count went, the Romans were down to about two hundred and fifty. The Greeks had a head count of three hundred, but there had been reports that the Romans were going to get reinforcements in three days which would bring their numbers up to about seven hundred.

Annabeth currently sat on her furniture and was laid back as scouts kept giving reports. According to others, there was a good chance that the Romans would bring catapults and ballistae. It would be very hard to set up such defenses, but even without Percy, the Greeks were excellent at their navy. They could probably get some good shots at them.

Clarisse looked down at the markings on the map. She liked how they controlled the valley, but she was cautious about the strawberry feilds. They seemed to easy to burn for the Romans. They were setting up defenses though, so that area should be safe.

"I suggest we attack today," the scouts concluded their reports. "They are not able to get help and they are still building their camps."

"No," Annabeth said. "They may get stronger, but we have the biggest advantage of the high ground. I think we should hold off and perhaps attempt an assassination. I want this war over quickly, but we do have to start light."

"Drew is the only spy inside the camp," Clarisse pointed out.

"I don't want her out just yet just in case this fails. I need her to stay close. I want three easy to dispose Hunters to try to take out as many as possible. Not anyone important, but someone who can be willing to give their life."

"Are you suggesting a suicide bomber?" Clarisse asked.

"No. I'm suggesting three assassins who can take down as many people possible on a suicide mission. It would help if they were strapped to Greek fire so that we could make sure they weren't captured."

Clarisse was slightly edgy about sending three girls to die, but she realized it would be too obvious if a whole army ran in to attack. More than needed would die. It wasn't the only way, but it was one of the smartest ways. They were still preparing their Greek fire catapults.

Sure, it was brutal, but it was honorable. The scouts left and brought back three Hunters in front of Annabeth. They were dressed balaclavas and parkas. They had bows slung on their shoulders. Annabeth stood up and threw a stack of pictures on the desk. She spread them out.

One showed Reyna's face in color and another in black and white. Two others were of Franks in the same manner. There was also a picture of tents and multiple different structures of half built material. Dusk was deep outside and the twilight purple was falling over the sky.

"We aren't expecting you to survive," Annabeth said. "So is there any last wishes you want before we send you out?"

Clarisse waited for them to answer for something such as blessings or sex. But those answers never came. Instead, all the girls requested was a 9oz. steak each. And it was served to them along with a glass of red wine. Then the girls stood up and bowed as they were instructed to put on Greek fire vests and their orders were given. Kill the Predators.

 **Aubrey…**

She was ready to die Aubrey was. She tugged her balaclava back and made it cover her nose and pulled her parka hood over her head as she prepared to shoot. She and her two friends, Britney and Naomi, were strapped up with suicide bombs and ready to fight. They kissed their friends goodbye and brought their falcons and wolves.

Aubrey sent her wolf to sniff out where enemies might be as her falcon to an overview. She trained her eyes on the figure of Reyna. She walking and examining the walls along with two guards. It was clear that she couldn't shoot that far, so she waited. Britney was on the opposite side of the camp and Naomi was with her. Aubrey finally saw it would be easy to get this over with.

Aubrey jumped from the tree and dashed forward. She prepped an arrow and shot quickly while her wolf jumped on a guard. Aubrey shot towards Reyna and missed her by an inch and nailed another Roman in the foot. Britney was running forward too and shooting at Romans while Naomi was fighting a bear.

Aubrey shot again and this time hit Reyna in the bicep, but this time, Reyna anticipated the blow. Reyna took the arrow and then threw her knife from her belt. It hit Aubrey in the chest right in the Greek fire canister and she exploded the wall.

 **Britney…**

Britney shot another Roman and she hit another in the belly. She kept running at Reyna while her wolf and Aubrey's wolf tore at the bear Naomi was fighting. The falcons came down and began to distract the Romans as Britney killed them. Britney shot one in the throat and hit another in the leg before drop kicking him on his back and onto a rock which broke his neck.

She hear a loud boom as she saw Aubrey explode. Britney saw Reyna turn to face her. They locked eyes and they confirmed they were going to kill each other. Reyna began striding towards her angrily with a knife in hand. Britney saw a Roman charging at her person. One last obstacle.

She rolled to her feet and shot another Roman and then saw Drew scampering off. She pretended she didn't see her and aimed at Reyna before she suddenly exploded from a knife hitting her canister.

 **Naomi…**

She probably would've stopped in shock when she saw her two friends die if she wasn't already preoccupied with fighting Frank who had somehow transformed into a bear. She dodged his massive paws and the wolves were wearing him down. She managed to lodge a arrow in his massive shoulder and when he broke her bow in a humongous and deadly swipe, she drew her hunting knife. She twirled it ready for stabbing downwards.

She cut Frank across the cheek and was swatted back. The wolves tried to bite again, but then Frank tore one's head off, crushed one's skull under his paw, and then belly flopped on another killing it. The falcons were killed and snapped up by eagles quickly. Naomi tried to get up, but Frank hit her again.

He cracked the canister glass, but it didn't exploded. Greek fire gasoline was basically all over her body. Reyna stood over her while Frank withdrew and tried to heal up. More Romans attended him. Naomi tried to brace her knife to throw, but Reyna kicked her wrist and the knife went flying. Naomi was breathing hard as the dark made the liquids running all over her body invisible. She reached into her pocket slowly while Reyna was giving orders.

"Is that really what this is about?" Reyna asked. "Are you that important that you suicide bomb?"

Naomi didn't answer as she fumbled for the matches. One spark is all it took. Reyna still didn't notice.

"What kind of barbarism are you Greeks doing? Are you just this desperate to bring a war to a close?"

Naomi looked at Reyna calmly.

"Why won't you talk?"

"Because you need to lighten up, motherfucker."

"What?"

Naomi lit the match and she exploded.

 **To Be Continued…**


	10. Sadistic Eagles

**AC**

She watched from under the cover of night and how the three Hunters exploded themselves. AC was frankly slightly proud of how it resulted seeing Reyna blow up and scream as she was on fire. They had to start removing flesh as water would quench the flames. It would be interesting to see if she'd survive or not.

She sprinted through the forest and jumped over rocks as she approached the Greek camp. It was a little more talkative over there. Right now, it looked like Jason was picking some people for some type of squad. It'd be nice to eavesdrop on.

 **Jason…**

"I want you, you, you, and you," Jason concluded in his selection. He had ten people not including Piper and himself that he wanted on his squad. He lead them to his cabin where they would stay the night. But mostly just to get to know each other more fondly and properly understand each other.

Jason stepped in the cabin and felt at home instantly. He told them to take whatever hunk they wanted except his. The Hephaestus cabin had renovated the cabin recently to make it accommodate a kitchen, a weapon cache, dressers, and a shower to accommodate two at once.

There was an even number of boys and girls and no discrimination between who slept where. The only rule was that Jason was captain and what he said went with no questions otherwise. Even if it was illogical. Jason was their new life and that was the only way of living.

"Listen," Jason said drawing everyone close. "We are elites. Not Spartans, but a different version of elites. We are know known as Eagles. Your name is your number. You are 1," Jason pointed at the one on the furthest right. "You are two," he pointed at the next and he assigned name to the next and so on. "We see, hear, and complete each mission, like an eagle. We are going to kill each and every Roman without mercy. I don't care if it's man, woman, child, young, old, skinny, fat, pretty, pretty ugly, ugly, pregnant, handicapped, or innocent. If it's a Roman, it dies. If you wouldn't mind, if any prisoners are taken, we will round them up, interrogate them, and then slaughter them. We have nothing to fear and we have nothing gain. The man on your left is your brother and the woman on your right is your sister. If a Roman strikes your brother, you cut off his left arm. If a Roman strikes your sister, cut off his legs. Do I make myself clear?"

All ten campers saluted and Jason nodded. He walked down the line. "I am your superior and this woman, Piper, is your superior. I am your father and she is your mother. If you defy us, there will be discipline. We will train harder than Rome and we will kill more than Greece. We will adapt, hunt, and destroy like the animals we are. Eagles. Lights out at eight and runs are at four. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" The ten shouted.

"What are we?"

"Eagles!"

"What do we do?"

"Adapt, hunt, and destroy!"

"Who am I?"

"Our father!"

"Who is Piper?"

"Our mother!"

"Who is the man on your left?"

"Our brother!"

"Who is the woman on your right?"

"Our sister!"

"Good! Roll out as training begins after lunch."

The ten cleared out to do what they wanted. Lunch was six hours away, so most began resting while Jason and Piper began to talk.

"What's the exercises you plan on doing?" Piper asked.

"We're going to scout today and kill some Romans."

"Fighting already?"

"Not a full on invasion, but I hear from our spy in the camp that they plan on sending a hunting party out of about six people. The slaughter will be quick and painless for us. It'll also show us who is good with what."

"What if they get hurt?"

"They get hurt."

"We're not doing survival of the fittest are we?"

"No. I will try not to get a single one hurt, but I need to see who does what. What they prefer. What they can do."

"Okay," Piper said quietly.

"Hey, baby, look at me," Jason said pulling her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "I love you."

"I know."

"What's wrong?"

"It's just…I can't believe we're killing so many of our old friends."

"Piper," Jason hugged her close to prevent his soldiers from seeing their mother cry. "It's okay," he whispered in her ear. "We'll get through this. I'm here for you."

And Jason held her for a long while.

 _The woods. Training exercise._

Jason and his Eagles were perched on a hill. They looked down at the six Romans passing through with shields and and spears. Jason told his Eagles to attack and try to take prisoners. His Eagles ran down from their ambush positions and fought. 1 swung her sword and cut the cheek of one before kicking another in the chest.

2 swung down and killed one of the Romans before punching another. 3, 4, 5, and 6 began to beat and kick one to the ground before the rest parried strikes and pushed them back onto their knees and captured them. Jason applauded. He ordered for the Romans to remove trtrheir helmets. He could see each and every one of their faces.

Jason drew his sword and punched one of the soldiers. He grabbed one and pushed her on her stomach and placed his foot on his back. He looked at 8,a small nimble girl who was very shaky with her sword. Fear was something Jason needed out from her. He called her forward.

"Yes?" 8 stepped forward nervously.

"Come closer," Jason ordered.

8 came forth and Jason removed his foot. The Roman tried to get up, but Jason kicked her on her side. He looked up at 8.

"Kill her," he said.

8 was very pale, but she fumbled her sword out. She was shaking bad. The Roman was on her hands and knees and heaving with broken ribs. 8 closed her eyes and took a deep breath before raising her sword in a high arc. She swung down, but Jason stuck his sword out and blocked the blow. 8 withdrew and Jason smiled.

"You are loyal even though you have fear," he nodded with pride. "I ask you to do something and you followed through. I am proud of you."

8 nodded and stepped back. Jason looked at 4. The boy came forth and looked at Jason.

"Torture her for information."

4 drew his sword and without question, cut off the Roman's hand. Then he stabbed out her left eye and twisted her knee off. Jason was about to say he went to far until the Roman screamed for him to stop. 4 hacked off her remaining foot. 4 grabbed her hair and held her cheeks together and said lewdly, "I like it when you scream and bleed. Tell me what you know before I make you feel-" 4 like her ear and bit on it softly. "So much better."

"What do you want to know?" She cried and suppressed her screams on the accounts of the threat of sadistic rape.

"What happened last night?"

"Three people attacked and the walls burned down. We're rebuilding them now and Reyna was burnt up. She's in a coma that we suspect she'll wake up from in a few days. Frank is injured, but he'll live. There are no attacks u til reinforcements get here and we're just here to hunt for food. What else do you want to know?"

"Do you havce any spies in our camp?"

"No!"

"That's a shame," 4 kissed her cheek. She shrieked.

"I don't actually know if there are any spies. There aren't too may of us who know about Reyna's plans. I just take orders."

"That's a better answer." 4 let the Roman go and fall on her back. He looked at Jason who was nearly angry, but amazed at the same time. It was unorthodox, but it got the information they needed. Jason looked down at the Roman who was crying. She seemed in so much agony and he wanted to put her out of her misery, but he needed to make her a example of their ruthlessness. To whatever extent possible.

"Let's take them back to camp," Jason ordered. "And she-" he said pointing at the girl on the ground. "Put her in the infirmary. Make she lives."

"Yes sir!" The Eagles saluted before picking up the Romans. They put them in chains and lead them back to camp where they were put in golden nets and cells along with guards around the clock except the wounded Roman. They fed her ambrosia and pinned her to a bed to give her a belt shackle and a neck shackle.

Interrogation was to come later after an example was made.

 **AC**

AC liked to see that ruthlessness in 4. It reminded her of a cute little puppy who finally grew up to be a wolf and kill it's first caribou. It reminded her of himself. Maybe it'll be interesting to see these interrogations. That must be nice to. After all, the next battle wasn't until reinforcement showed up for the Romans. She couldn't wait to see another fight break out. Plus, some reinforcements for the Greek would be interesting.

 **To Be Continued…**


	11. Brits, Egyptians, and Greeks

**Annabeth…**

She came outside and saw prisoners being delivered by Jason and Piper. One of the Romans were badly damaged and practically dead. She wasn't too surprised. However, she felt that a walk might clear her head. Something smooth and soft to let her reflect even though she knew the emotions were bound to crash over her like waves. She began to smell his hair and suddenly she was crying without sound.

She walked off. Into the woods even though it was still not fully constructed to be safe. They would be finishing their defenses by sundown. She sat on a rock that overlooked the horizon. Her dress flowed beautifully down by her feet. Her eyes were overlooking the vast greenery and leaves mixed with pines in the forest. It looked like a picture straight out of a brochure.

Movement came behind her and then a person sat next to her. It was Grover. He had nice pointy horns she wanted to grab and guide him around. It would make her feel better to act like a child again. Grover pet her thigh and started talking as he looked into the cloudy sky.

"I remember when we were cracking jokes in the zoo truck," he said. Annabeth smiled. "And the time we met that rancher. He had all the cows locked up and shit."

"I remember when you got kidnapped by a Cyclops," Annabeth laughed. "You wore a wedding dress."

"It wasn't that funny."

"Yes it was!" Annabeth laughed out loud.

"Maybe a little. I remember when you and Percy were in the Tunnel of Love."

"Hey-"

"Who knew you two would go at so hard."

Annabeth couldn't stay mad as she kept laughing. They hugged each other's shoulders as they smelled the evergreens and the woods.

"You know," Annabeth smiled. "You never told me what demigods smell like when you found one."

"You smelled like blankets and cheeseburgers."

"What'd Percy smell like?"

"Oh, I think it had something like Old Spice and Coke."

Annabeth laughed. "And Luke."

"Ahh. Fresh peanut butter and ham."

"Ew."

"Oh, wait until you hear what Thalia smelled like."

"What'd I smell like?" Thalia said sliding next to Grover and putting him in a headlock and rubbing in between his horns. He hugged Thalia before telling her she smelled like fried chicken and toothpaste.

"I did not," Thalia aruged.

"Did too," Grover laughed. "Am I mistaken or was it you who decided to brush your teeth then eat?"

"Hey, I wanted to be fresh when I ate."

"Until you ate that little kid's sandwich and we had to run."

"He had a few pounds to spare."

"And you didn't even share!"

"You're a vegetarian!"

"Still," Grover said sheepishly. "It would've been nice if you offered."

The trio laughed hard. They held each other while the horn called for dinner. Hope put a spring in their steps as they began to complete area days of war.

 **Sadie**

"Shut up!" Sadie yelled as Carter teased her for being too afraid to kiss Walt in front of Zia. Sadie made an attempt to throw a can of Oreos at him, but Khufu caught it and began to eat it quickly. Sadie flashed a quick smile at Khufu and then glared at Zia before charging Carter to tackle him.

Walt had to pry Sadie off and Carter was still laughing. Most of the younglings had gone to bed while the fight happened. Sadie gave one more punch to Carter before allowing herself to be carried off. She glared at a smiling Carter. The two siblings were still going to bicker, but deep in Sadie's heart, she still enjoyed Carter. Even though she would prefer that Bast didn't goon vacation yet. It was so much more fun trying to beat Carter up as Bast tried to stop her. It made it a challenge.

Suddenly, Sadie felt a magical aura go off. Everyone did. Carter stopped smiling as an alarm rang and screams from the younglings echoed. Sadie ran upstairs as she heard even more attacks and a sudden window shatter as the younglings stopped screaming. Sadie kicked in a door and saw the room was on fire. A whole explosion pushed everything around and destroyed the whole floor. Walt grabbed Sadie and they fell down the stairs as the whole house exploded.

 _One Hour Later…_

Sadie woke up with Carter preforming CPR on Zia. Walt was standing over her while she strapped to a bed. Khufu sat next to her quietly and calmly. He looked drawn out. So tired. So bleak. He was under intense stress for some reason. Then Sadie remembered what happened. The fire. The explosion.

"Are they-" she started.

"No," Walt said. "They're gone. Everyone."

"No, no, no. They might've-"

"Sadie," Walt folded his hands in her hands. "It's all gone."

"Who could've done this?"

"Remember those strange Greek people you met?"

"Yeah."

"We'll, it appears they're fighting Romans. We inspected the house's damage and it looks like Rome did it."

"But Rome is in Europe."

"Yet we're in Brooklyn. Isn't the origins of this in Egypt?"

"Get me in contact with the Greeks and Amos."

 **Annabeth…**

After the trio had departed from their happiest place of remembrance and two days passed, a scout ran up to Annabeth worried. She feared an attack, but her stress was wasted as it was in fdfdact strange people who had no demigod scent walking into the premise. Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows.

She followed him to a group and she recognized Sadie right in the front. They were friendly last time, but there were other along with Carter. They looked pretty banged up with a monkey carrying an unconscious white girl. Annabeth ran to them and checked on them. Sadie and Annabeth went walking while Chiron and Clarisse introduced them to the camp.

"Hi mate," Sadie said in her thick British accent. "What's been of the late?"

"We're at war," Annabeth answered. "Romans have attacked us and we had to drive them back. Percy died and so did another one of my good friends, Nico."

"So he's your death boy."

"Death boy?"

"One who is super dark and sexy. Like Anubis."

"He was really dark, but ah, he's no god and he's wasn't my type."

"That's right. Your descendants of the gods. Well, Greek gods."

"Yes."

"So why is your titty hanging out mate."

"I've adapted a more ancient style of Greek culture."

"Aye, I must say mate. I'm not too much up in the morning nor am I up to date on my social media, but what in the bloody hell happened to you to get a fight on me for?"

"They killed someone and we told them not to. Wait, why are you even here?"

"My house exploded and there was a apart painted message saying _Rome._ Bound to piss me off."

"So Rome has offended you as well?"

"Enough I want to throw them under a trolley tied up."

"That'll do. Well, there are calls of reinforcements tomorrow and it should be expected that we fight, so if you don't mind joining us in the inferno-"

"Say no more. I'm already in."

Annabeth nodded as suddenly a boulder flew in the air and nearly hit them. Missing them by inches, Annabeth saw Romans marching uphill into the strawberry feilds. They must be launching a counteroffensive and they must've had the reinforcements early. This would a long battle, but they woulds have to accommodate this one.

It was time for the Battle of Strawberries.

 **To Be Continued…**


	12. Battle of Strawberries

**Piper…**

She lead her Eagles into battle eagerly as the Romans marched forward in a shield wall. Piper and her Eagles along with Jason threw their javelins and hit a few soldiers thus breaking the wall for a short window. With the opportunity supplied, Piper flew through in a sprint and stabbed a Roman quickly and made everyone get thrown into a ruckus. She slashed up, quickly parried, and then hit one with her fist.

A spurt of blood shot in her face as she stabbed into a helmet and destroyed her enemy's mouth. A Roman nearly cut off hands while she stabbed forth and she let go of her weapon to be safe from the broad blade. She was weaponless, but not defenseless. She kicked the hand that held the opposing blade and broke the wrist as the beholder of the broken limb reeled back in pain.

Piper jumped on the Roman holding his broken wrist defensively and bit his ear. She put him in a headlock and tore the appendage off from his face. She tasted metallically flavored blood as it watered her mouth like her own spit and ran down her cheeks like a lion eating a zebra.

Holding a ear in her mouth, she was thrown from his back next to the dead Roman with her knife in the Roman's mouth. Piper grabbed the hilt and tore it out from the body's mouth and twirled it so the knife's blade pointed to her elbow. She slashed a cut into the one eared Roman and kicked him in the hip. She lunged forward and stabbed him in the neck before pulling out and cutting at the other Romans.

She rolled and came up in a slash before changing the blade's tip position upwards and into another's belly where it slid in absolutely clean before the gore tore from the unsheathing of the metal from flesh. Piper turned to stab another she sensed behind her as a Roman hit her in the nose with his shield. She fell on her back. He stood over her and put his foot on her hip as he stabbed downwards with his spear and pierced her stomach. It went into her intestines and she vomited up blood.

The Roman pulled the shaft out and Piper felt the fire burning her flesh grow even more white hot. The pain made her flesh feel as if it was all scrunched up and compressed together before being torn apart. As if the flu in her stomach had multiplied by sixty. She screamed as she realized despite how much pain she was in, it hurt more because the spear was barbed. Her guts were literally being lifted out of her on a stick of metal.

Piper screamed as she began to choke on her own blood. She suddenly couldn't breathe as the Roman caught a javelin to the nose and erupted it. Piper felt no relief as black spot and intense stomach pain pursued. Bleeding out, Piper slowly began to pass out as her fellow Eagles made a defensive ring around her and began to carry her out of the battlefield. They were slaying all who opposed the straight path to victory.

Piper was slowly passing out as her own daughters and sons on the battlefield carried her organs and body off of the bloody field as her brothers and sisters fought on.

 **Solace…**

And this not his first time in a rodeo. He had been to one and shot the bull in the face. He now used that same bow to down Romans as they took down Greeks. For every person they killed, he felt a louder thud in his heart. He recognized everyone and felt their loss in his life. He drew back on the string and felt the sweat pour from his head like he had been doing an ALS ice bucket challenge. He let each arrow fly with more hatred than the next. More desire for blood in the next. More revenge and anger to make them feel as he did when he saw his beloved murdered.

Solace shot two arrows and gouged both eyes of a Roman out at the same time. Solace cut his arrows deep and clean threw even though he savored the barbs being torn from his enemy's by his own hand and shoved back in them to let them scream in agony all over again.

Another arrow took another Roman down like the sun in the evening. Slow at first, but then the beauty of yellow fades leaving a bright red mark across the sunset. He especially smiled when he saw a girl about twelve running at him with a spear in hand and a shield only to have an arrow lodge in her neck. Like a bitch she begged before being shot in the brain and killed.

Solace was now bloodlust crazy. He drew another arrow, took aim, and pierced a Roman high on a horse. He took aim another and shot. One, two, three, four, five, six. These weren't people anymore. They were merely sport deserving to be hit once again. He threw a Roman off his back who stabbed him in the shoulder blade which made it so much harder to aim or shoot. He cursed as he pulled out his sword and began to slash down Romans like pigs in a butcher's shop.

Solace was then caught by his throat as he ran at another small Reoman. He stabbed the forearm of the Roman and saw it was Frank. He had the aura of Mars, but not for long. But it would be the last thing the son of Apollo would see as Frank squeezed his hand tight and broke Solace's neck.

 **Frank…**

He had known she was dead. It just didn't sink in. Now it did when he held the body of the man who shot the first arrow of the war. Granted if what Reyna said was true, he had a right to fire, but it didn't matter. They were even and now Frank would take revenge on the count of Hazel.

Frank dropped Solace and continued forward with invincible strength. He took an arrow to the shoulder and broke the arrow. He pulled it out and threw his sword into the archer's chest. Frank walked forward and punched another in the ribs and broke that set of bones. He put his giant palms over a person's face and compressed the skull into one place. Blood spewed from the Greek's eyes and it's jaw tore open like a party skeleton.

Frank took another arrow inside the same wound and once again he snapped the arrow. He kept moving forward and he punched another in the chest and stopped that person's heart from the pressure. Frank bear hugged another and broke the back of another. He kept in his path, reached the archer with a sword in his chest, and pulled it out to slit another's throat. Frank stomped forward and saw his lover's murderer.

Jason Grace.

Frank was marching to him and Jason met eyes with him. They knew what was going down. Before he could get too much further, Thalia Grace, the sister, swung at him her knife. She missed as he dodged by pressing his chest back and he picked her up by the neck and threw her on the ground. He tried to stomp her bloody nosed face in when Jason tackled him.

They both dropped their weapons and rolled around before they got off each other. Each next to their own blade. They scrambled to get up with weapon in hand. Less than a two feet away they both came to their feet and jutted their blade forward. One person was pierced in the stomach and the other was left with the sense of safety.

 **To Be Continued…**


End file.
